Baby Love
by darkroses2992
Summary: You know the saying 'first comes love then comes marriage then comes that baby in the baby carriage? What happens if the baby came first? Maybe four or five chapters
1. Baby Love: IT Begins

Harry Potter couldn't believe what he just heard. He looked around the room to see that his closest friends Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley were just as shocked as he was. He looked back at Professor McGonagall, who had just told that Draco Malfoy is an Order of Phoenix member and that their beloved Headmaster knew that what was going to happen that night. She explained that the whole of Slytherin house was on the light side and that they were being forced to join Voldemort. He couldn't listen to anymore. He left and went to the pub he had found while he was in Diagon Alley. After a few hours and 10 glasses of fire whiskey, Harry stumbled into Pansy Parkinson.

"Potter watch where you're going," she looked at him and frowned, "You're drunk."

"10 points to the lady," Harry drawled, "Didn't take you to state the obvious Parkinson."

"Why? Why would the Golden Boy do something so unlike him?"

Harry stepped closer towards her, "There are many things you don't know about me Pansy, but would you like to find out?" He was right in front of her now; he looked in her eyes before closing the space between them. the next thing he knew, he woke ip with a throbbing headache. he then realized he wasn't in his room at 12 Grimmualed Place, that he was naked and that Pansy Parkinson was next to him. He groaned,_ what the hell happened last night? _He stared at her. She started to stir, and then she finally opened her eyes.

"You want to tell me why were in bed together?"

"What do you think?" she lifted an eyebrow; she took the sheet and covered herself with it. Harry grabbed her pillow to cover his lower regions. She gathered her clothes and walked into another room. Harry quickly got up and quickly put his clothes on. When she walked back in, he was getting his shoes on. He looked dup at her.

"Parkinson you can't tell anyone about what happened."

"Don't you think I know that? I slept with the person I'm supposed to hate! If the Dark Lord found out that his whore slept with his enemy, he'll kill me! He's already questioning my loyalties," she fell to her knees sobbing quietly. Not knowing what to do, he got up and held her in his arms.

"Where do your loyalties lay?" He asked softly. She looked up at him.

"Isn't it obvious? I was sober last night," she closed her eyes briefly, "I don't know if you know but all the Slytherins are on your side. Actually, I was the first order member before all of them. "

"Yes, I know which side you guys are on. I found out last night. I was just makiD

So they went their separate ways not knowing that their live just changed.


	2. Baby Love: Finds Out

_**Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter!**_

"OH NO! This can't be happening to me. Please no!" Pansy Parkinson chanted. She threw up once more. Her mother sat quietly, rubbing the back of her only daughter. When it seemed she was done, Aubrey Parkinson grabbed a wet cloth and pressed it to her daughters face.

"Pansy dear, you have been throwing up for the past two months, are you pregnant? You know you can tell me dear," Aubrey looked at her daughter with compassion.

If there was anything that Aubrey loved the most in the world is her two children. Benjamin Parkinson, her oldest, was hidden from the world. They couldn't risk anyone finding out that he was alive until it was time. Benjamin had a great amount of power that if the Dark Lord would find out, he would use that power to destroy Harry Potter. David and Aubrey Parkinson didn't want that to happen. So, the only way that they could protect Harry and the rest of the world, was to pretend that their only son was dead. She had given birth to Pansy two years after her son had 'passed away.' She was so grateful to have another child to love and to be there to see her grow into a beautiful woman.

"Oh Mother. I think I'm pregnant," Pansy sobbed into the cloth that she still had pressed to her face, "Everything father has done to get us here, everything he died for is ruined."

"Pansy dear, did you not take your potion?"

"Whenever I had to sleep with that monster I did. There is only time I can think of when I did not take the potion and that means I have to get out of here. If I am pregnant, then this baby is in danger," Pansy put the cloth down to look at her mother.

"Well dear there only one way to find out if you is indeed with child," Aubrey went to the medicine cabinet, and took out a vial, "Pansy if you are not pregnant, you bring the potion back up."

Pansy looked at the vial before swallowing the yellow potion within it. Aubrey and Pansy looked at her stomach as it slowly turned purple. Aubrey smiled as Pansy tried to figure out what purple would mean.

"It seems ill be having grandchildren pretty soon. Pansy I must ask, who is he? Who is going to be the father of these children?"

"Harry Potter," Pansy sobbed, and then it dawned to her, "Grandchildren?"

"Yes dear, you're pregnant with twins. Girl and a boy I believe," Aubrey smiled at her daughter, "We will leave at dark. I'll get everything ready."

**BLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBL**

"Ginny your parents will be here tomorrow."

"Hey Harry. Where are you guys going for the next mission?" Ginny Weasley asked.

"Ginny you know I can't say anything," Harry looked at her. She sighed.

"Well, can't you at least tell me when?"

"Ya I guess, we'll be leaving as soon as Hermione and Ron stop snogging upstairs," Harry laughed.

"EW that's so disgusting. Don't need to know what my brother does with Hermione," Ginny said as she laughed along with Harry.

Hermione and Ron chose that moment to come down the stairs. They looked at the laughing pair strangely, and then looked at each other. Ron shrugged and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"If you two are done, can we go do that thing we have to do?"

"Hermione I know you're going on another mission, I just ask that you be safe alright?" They nodded and with a _POP_ they were gone. Her necklace started vibrating. She held it in her hands.

"_What's wrong_?" She asked.

"_I need your help,_" the voice answered back, "_Meet me at our secret place._"

**BLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBL**

"Are you sure friend will be coming? I don't want the Death eaters to find us. I mean did you even tell where to meet us."

"Don't worry she'll be here."

_**Flashback**_

_Pansy Parkinson was able to get out of the disgusting dump for a little walk in who knows where. She heard a noise from behind her. She turned around to see the youngest Weasley staring at her._

"_What are you doing here?" she asked._

"_I'm taking a walk. Am I not allowed to?" she looked at Ginny with a raised eyebrow._

"_But what are you doing here. My family owns these parts."_

"_I just needed to get away from…that place," she sat down by the little lake and Ginevra sat beside her._

"_Do you want to talk about it?" she looked at Ginevra and decided to tell Ginevra everything. About what she had to do to serve 'her master', how she only did it to protect her mother, and how her father had tried to get them out of that place but died in the process. When she was done she looked at Ginny to see how she took it. Ginny was looking at her necklace._

"_This necklace was given to me to communicate with anyone who has the other half. I'm giving you the other half. If you need to meet, we'll meet right here. This will become our spot."_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

There was footsteps approaching them and soon she saw Ginevra Weasley. Pansy ran up to her and gave her a big hug.

"What's wrong Pansy?"

"Can we please stay with you? This is my mom, and we need to talk to your parents. Ginny, I'm so scared," Pansy looked at Ginny with big fat tears sliding down her face.

"Yes, of course. Follow me," still holding Pansy, Ginny led the way back to the Burrow. When they reached there, Ginny had them sit on the couch while she made tea. She brought them their tea and had them explain how they escaped. When asked why they escaped, Aubrey Parkinson looked over at her daughter.

"I'm pregnant Ginny," Pansy looked into her tea cup ashamed.

"Is it that monster's child? I thought you said you take a potion to keep you from getting pregnant," Ginny couldn't believe her ears. Her basically sister was pregnant and it's…

"It's not his Ginny," Pansy started to sob; "I'm 18 years old, not married, and pregnant. I can understand if you'd rather not see me again."

"That doesn't bother me Pansy," Ginny held Pansy's hand tightly; "I just want to know who the father is?"

Her body shook with a fresh wave of tears. She looked Ginny in the eyes and said, "Harry Potter," before she passed out.

**A/N: I SUCK at cliffhangers so I decided not to make one D…please REVIEW!**


	3. Baby Love: he finds out

_**DISCLAIMER-Don't own Harry Potter**_

**A/N: I'm trying to make this story better for you guys so I want to thank ****maripas, Shadow High Angel, Stygius.Magic, Hippogriff818, MingShun, JulieMalfoyZabini, LaBelle Evans, ame**

**ON with the story:**

Ginny put a blanket around her sleeping friend and looked at Aubrey Parkinson with a slightly raised eyebrow.

"She's been under a lot of stress and yes I do believe that my grandchildren are Harry Potter's," Aubrey answered Ginny's silent question, "but your parents need to know who is in their house. Do you know when they'll be back?"

"They're supposed to be back tomorrow but they'll probably come early saying that they were able to get off, when really they don't trust me at home by myself," Ginny rolled her eyes.

"I'm sure they are just worried for your safety and they have every right to. The Weasley's is basically on the Death Eaters hit list. I worry every time Pansy is called into…" she paused shaking herself, "But I'm glad it all over now."

"Ginny, we were able to come home early…oh." Molly Weasley looked at Aubrey, to Pansy, and then rested on Ginny. Arthur Weasley, her husband, came in after her.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE?" he yelled, waking Pansy up.

"DADDY, how could you say that?! They've come to ask for help."

"Why should we help Death Eaters," he sneered at them. Pansy started to sob, her body shaking uncontrollably.

"Well father I didn't know you were that heartless, to make them go back to the Death Eaters and be tortured," she glared at him and he looked back surprised.

"Arthur maybe it's a good idea if we call the Order members," Molly finally broke the silence. She walked over to the statue of a panther. IT glowed red and then faded away. Soon, _Pop's _were heard throughout the house. Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin, Bill Weasley, Alastor Moody, Kinsley Shacklebolt, Minerva McGonagall, and Mundungus Fletcher appeared in the living room. Pansy gave a startle cry.

"What's wrong?" Then all eyes were turned to Aubrey and Pansy. Wands were drawn out and pointed to them.

"Put your wands away," Ginny screeched at them, standing in front of Pansy, "They have come to ask you for help."

"How do we know we can trust them?" Tonks asked, wands still drawn.

"I have been friends with Pansy since the summer of my 5th year, her sixth, she told me what she was forced to do that summer, and how her father died trying to get them out. I gave her the other half of my necklace," Molly gasped, "that's how they were able to get to the Burrow."

"Ginny, what if it was a trap?" Bill looked at Ginny.

"I wouldn't do that to Ginny, I swear on the child that is within me," Pansy looked him straight in the eye. **(A/N: I had to!)**

"We only came because we need protection from the Death eaters. No doubt they're looking for us." Aubrey looked at them.

"Maybe we should talk in private," McGonagall looked towards Ginny and Pansy. Molly moved the Order members and Aubrey to the kitchen.

"Do you think that they'll accept me and my mom?" Pansy turned her tear stained face to Ginny, who was still standing, "Or this baby? I'll tell them if they ask, but other then that I won't say a thing about who the father is."

"Won't that cause problems? They'll probably think that the baby is that that thing's own," Ginny sat down beside Pansy.

"Well that's their problem, really. I mean how do you think they'll react if I tell them who the father is? They'll deny off the bat, that he would do such a thing without being married. They probably think he's still a virgin but trust me he isn't," Pansy smiled when Ginny screwed up her face in disgust.

"EW, he's basically my brother! That's disgusting," Pansy laughed, while Ginny pretended to be throwing up.

"Did I ever tell you I'm going to be having twins?"

_**Meanwhile **_

"So, what you're saying he's using the younger females as slaves for his own pleasure? That sick bastard and not only for him but his _unworthy _slaves are also used for his death eaters."

"Thank you Tonks for repeating what she just said," Kingsley said.

"The Death Eaters are spreading out. They have Russia and Africa under their control and most places in the Middle East, they are moving unto Asia next, seeing that is where the muggles get most of their needs from, like technology and clothes. They're trying to kill the muggles through their technology. They don't know how they will do that just yet but it's on their agenda. Italy is still safe at the moment because they aren't letting people in or out of the country but I don't think that'll last. France and Spain is in the same state as England. You should try and get people in North, Central, and South America. 'Cause after Asia that'll be their target. Seeing as North America is a developed country," Aubrey quickly changed the subject. The order members noticed it but didn't say anything about it. They could tell it was a very uncomfortable subject for her. "My son Benjamin, he's 22 years old, is on that side of the world. When the time is right, he'll come back and help defeat the Dark Lord."

"Benjamin?" Alastor looked at Aubrey, "That can't be possible. I was investigating that boy's death, even though…"

"You didn't find the body?" Aubrey smiled, "While I was pregnant with Benji, a seer came to me and said that in two years a boy, who would bring the fall of the Dark Lord, would be born. I asked her what that had to do with me. She then told me that my son would help that boy bring down the Dark Lord for a second time. I didn't believe her but then my son had a blast of power, there were burn marks all around him but not on him. That would be the time Sybill Trelawney made the prophecy. I had to hide my son. Two years later I gave birth to a girl and not long after that the Dark Lord was destroyed and many believed that was it. That he was gone forever but I knew better. What the seer had told me came true. So, I made up this story that my son was taken during the war."

"How do you explain the blood we found?"

"A simple potion, all you need is a drop of blood added to the potion. If you want lots of blood then you have to make a great amount, then add the drop of blood like I did and then you have the amount of blood you found in that warehouse," Aubrey sighed softly, "The reason I tricked you Aurors, is because I needed there to be an official report that my son was dead because of the amount of Death Eaters in the ministry. If I didn't do that my son would be forced to take the mark as so many have done and we all would be doom."

Silence settled among the group. "Your daughter said she was pregnant, is it the Lord Voldemort?" Lupin asked.

"That is not for me to answer, if you really must know, you need to ask her."

"Are your healing abilities still good?" Molly asked.

"Yes, I was the one of the people who had to heal the Death Eaters," she glanced at them, "Why?"

"We need more medical staff, I was just wondering if you would be able to help."

"Will my daughter be able to stay here with her friend?" Aubrey inquired.

"I'm sure Ginny wouldn't let her go," Arthur laughed. Aubrey sat quiet for a little while, and then agreed to be a member of the medical staff but only if Pansy was kept safe. After everything was finalized, the Order members left leaving Aubrey, Molly and Arthur.

"I guess it's time to say goodbye to Pansy," Aubrey sighed.

"I know it's going to be hard letting her go, it never gets easy, but I can have her write and I'll pass it on to you," Molly comforted her. Aubrey nodded her head and walked into the living room.

"Pansy dear, may I have a word with you?"

"Ginny, why don't you let them have a moment," Molly looked at Ginny with the 'get in the kitchen now.' Aubrey waited to hear the door close behind Ginny before she started.

"They're nice people," Pansy looked at her and noticed that she wasn't looking her in the eye. "Mom, what's going on?"

"Pansy, dear, the Order needs more people who have mastered the art of healing. You know how great I am, so I'll be leaving tonight."

"Oh but Mom we just got here, do we have to leave already? I haven't seen Ginny in awhile…" Aubrey silenced her daughter.

"Pansy you misunderstood me, I said **I'll** be leaving tonight. You'll be staying here with the Weasley's. It's safe here, so you'll be able to raise your babies the way you want to raise them and maybe you and the father will be able to come to an agreement."

"So, I'll never talk to you or see you again?" Pansy started to cry.

"No baby, all you have to do is write and give it to Molly, she'll give it to me," Pansy started to cry harder, "Pansy, you know I'll always love you, no matter what you'll always be my little girl."

She stood and kissed her on the top of her head. "Pansy, Molly and I used to be best friends. I know she'll love you like you were one of her own."

"Mommy, I love you too," She said softly, looking at her mother while she got up. Aubrey gave a sad smile and then she disapparated away. Ginny came into the room and comforted her crying friend. Molly and Arthur came in after her.

"Pansy dear you can stay with Ginny, for the remainder of your stay. Oh, dear but then the babies will be born well no worries we'll figure it out when the time comes," Molly smiled at her while taking the seat next to her. Arthur sat in his chair with a book on muggle technology.

"Molly, we could renovate the house. The kids are older and I know your hoping for lots of grandchildren we just don't have the room, but we can make room. Make more bedrooms; make the rooms larger, you always said you wanted a bigger kitchen. We have the money now for that, and now we have a great reason," Arthur smiled at Pansy.

"You mean excuse. Where will we stay Arthur?"

"Well we still have the tents, we don't have to do everything at once, just a room at a time, and it would be fun. Don't you agree?" he looked at the females.

"Ya mom, c'mon it'd be bloody fantastic," Ginny exclaimed.

"Ginevra language, you sound like your brothers,"

"It would be nice though don't you think Mrs. Weasley. As Mr. Weasley said, if you a lot of grandchildren you're going to need lots of room especially if each of your children has at least three," Pansy said already seeing, she was charming the woman.

"Yeah, if you count Harry, then you'll have a hell of an amount of kids running around," Ginny said sneaking a look at Pansy, which the parents didn't miss but kept quite.

"So it's decided, we'll renovate this poor house and make it better for our future grandkids," Arthur grinned, "It should only take us a month at max."

"It will only take a month?" Molly looked at her husband dubiously.

"Yes, once we have all the planning out of the way, it would take about a day, but I know how you lady's like to plan," He chuckled as the girls started to make plans.

A month passes, just like Arthur Weasley predicted, and they were setting the furniture in its proper place. On the first floor, the kitchen had expanded and looked more like a small banquet hall. The counter top had a light brown, with a lighter shade of brown then the counter top. It had a stainless steel fridge and stove. The rectangle table was a beautiful mahogany colour, and could fit about 40 people. The family room was the biggest room in the house. The walls were a cream colour. There were 10 brown sofas. The wall had eight pictures, one for each sibling (Including Harry). Above the fireplace was a picture of the old house, to remember the change between the old and the new. In the corner was where the grandfather clock that told you where the family member was. They had added a nursery room for when kids start to come. Ginny had come up with that, thinking of Pansy. The walls were blue, it had flowers on the bottom, and the sky was painted with clouds and a sun. The carpet was a dark green and it looked like grass. In one corner of the room there were two mahogany cribs, one with a sun and the other with a moon. In the other corner there was a section blocked off by a little fence (**A/N if any of you watched Rugrats then you know what I'm talking about**) for kids who couldn't fit in the little cribs no more. Not including the ground floor, there were eight floors. On the first floor was Molly's and Arthur's room, with a few extra rooms for their guests. The next eight floors were for their kids, and for their guests.

As they sat down on the sofa, Molly looked at everything around her and sighed. She wanted to see the house lively as it was before the war. '_Hopefully when the babies are born they would liven up the house_.' She looked at Pansy and smiled. Pansy stomach had grown since she first came here last month. The comfortable silence was interrupted by three pops. They looked up to see Ron, Harry, and Hermione standing by the fire place. Molly ran towards them and gave them a bear hug. Pansy had lost her colour and Ginny grabbed her hand, slightly squeezing it. Hermione gasped when her eyes landed on Pansy, drawing the boy's attention to what she was looking at.

"Mom, why is she here?" Ron looked at Pansy, while drawing his wand.

"Ron, put away your wand this instance! I will not have fighting in my house," With that said, he put away his wand, "Pansy is a guest and all of you need to treat her that way. Her mother trusted us to take care of her and I won't break my promise because you felt the need to show that you have a stick. Plus you wouldn't harm a pregnant young lady would you."

"What? She's pregnant and you let Ginny associate with people like that!"

"RONALD WEASLEY! You will not talk ill about a girl you don't even know. You do not know what this poor girl has been through!" Molly yelled at her son.

"What exactly has she gone through?"

"I don't think that's any of your business, Ron. I'm sure once she trusts you, she'll tell you," Hermione smiled at Pansy, who returned it.

"Yeah Ron, lay off," Harry said.

"Well, does the Order know?" Ron looked at his parents.

"Actually, they were here the first night she and her mother arrived here," Arthur said looking at his son, "Maybe it would be best if you guys begin a new friendship."

Ron huffed out of the room. "I'll go talk to him," Harry said excusing himself.

"I'm sorry about my husband," Hermione said, sitting on the other side of Pansy.

"Well it's to be expected. It's not like we were friends during Hogwarts," Pansy waved off Hermione's apology, "Wait, your husband?"

Hermione laughed, "Yes my husband. We've been married for almost a year now."

"Wow, last time I saw you, the both of you seemed to argue all the time," everyone chuckled.

"We did but after professor Dumbledore died, he comforted me and I guess that's when we realized our feeling for one another," Hermione smiled at the memory.

"You're very lucky to have someone who loves you so much."

"Well, I'm sure you have someone," Hermione looked at her curiously, "like the baby's father."

"No, he doesn't. He knows I'm pregnant but he doesn't know it's his."

"Why don't you just tell him then?" Hermione said as if it were the obvious thing to do.

"I can't tell him! He'd think that I would be only helping the Dark Lord get to him," Pansy's eyes widen as she realized the big clue she just gave them.

"Harry is the father?" Hermione whispered. Pansy nodded and Molly gasped.

"How can that be? When would you…" Molly shook her head.

"I think it was the night you told him, that us Slytherins weren't on the dark side," Pansy said obviously not going to give more details.

"That would probably be it, but I didn't know Harry…" Hermione didn't get to finish.

"Didn't know Harry what?" Harry said walking into the family room. An uncomfortable silence fell upon the group.

"OK, Parkinson, what I said…did I interrupt something?" Ron said walking in behind Harry. Before anyone could comment a screech was heard at the window. Arthur got up and opened it. He gasped and looked at Pansy.

"Mr. Weasley, what is it?" Pansy asked.

"It's the Ministry," he seemed to grow older ever second; "It seems there was an attack at St. Mungo's."

"Oh no, that's awful," Hermione gasped, "There's more?"

"I'm sorry Pansy." Realization hit her like a ton of blocks.

"NO! YOU'RE LYING!"

"No, I'm not Pansy. She was the only one that died," Arthur moved towards her.

"STOP LYING! SHES NOT DEAD! SHE CAN'T BE!" Pansy got up and started to run towards the door but after a few steps she fainted, only to be caught by Harry.

"Poor sweetheart, Ginny show Harry Pansy's room," Ginny led the way up the stairs to the eighth floor. She opened the door and Harry placed Pansy in the bed. He looked around to notice everything was mostly blue in the room.

"She favors the colour blue," Ginny smiled at Harry noticing what he was looking at.

"You really like her don't you?"

"I do, she's really nice to talk to and what that bastard made her do," Ginny shook her head, "it's just sick Harry. I let her know that she has me, it'd be great if you could do that to Har."

"She told you about, what happened…um between us?" Harry's cheeks turned pink.

Ginny laughed. "What did you think we were talking about downstairs Harry?"

"Why would you guys be talking about what happened?" Seeing that he was turning red, and not from anger, Ginny told him everything.

"No, I can't be the father Gin. There's to much danger," Harry shook his head in denial.

"Harry do not be stupid! Whether or not it's too dangerous doesn't stop from a baby being created. I can't believe I have to explain this to you! When a man and a woman come together to share a night of passion…"

"I know what happens Ginny but are you sure it's mine?" Harry asked, regretting it a second later.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! THIS GIRL RAN AWAY FROM THE FREAKING DARK LORD, WHO IF YOU FORGOT KEPT HER AS HIS SLAVE, CAME HERE HOPING FOR SOME SHELTER SO SHE CAN RAISE HER CHILDREN WITHOUT FEAR!" Ginny's stopped yelling when Pansy moved, "She said the only time she didn't take her potion, was the night you and her had some fun, and I believe her. If she was on 'duty' that day, she wouldn't be pregnant because no one forgets to take the potion if you're doing what she had to."

"Alright, I guess it makes sense," He looked towards the sleeping girl, "Is there anything you would like me to do?"

"May you bring up some tea please?" With a nod, he was out the door and down the stairs.

"Thanks," A soft voice said from the bed.

"No problem. He was in denial, all I had to do was open his eyes to the truth and he saw clearly!" they giggled.

"Ginny, did I lose my babies?"

"Why don't we see," Ginny took out her wand, "This won't hurt the baby, it will be cold."

Ginny moved her wand around Pansy's abdomen. "I'm happy to say that your babies are alive," Ginny said taking her wand away.

"I feel but coming along."

"But you will have to be put on bed rest. It's to dangerous for you and the babies. Especially with all the stress your going through," Ginny patted Pansy's hand.

"Well I have no choice," there was a quiet knock at the door, "Come in."

Ron stood awkwardly at the door. "Um I was hoping that I could talk to um Parkinson alone." Ginny gave Pansy a look as she got up, "If you need me I'll be downstairs."

Pansy motioned him to have a seat in the couch near by. "Look, I know we never got along but I think it would be easier and less stressful if we called each other by our first names."

Looking relieved he nodded his head. "Pansy um I'm sorry about what I said about; you know bad influence and stuff. I just wanted to let you know if you wanted someone to talk to um," Pansy started to cry at this, "Bloody hell, I didn't mean to make you cry!"

"It's not your fault, just hormones." She put her arms around him and whispered, "Thanks"

There was a small knock on the door and Ron got up to answer. Harry looked between Ron and Pansy in complete shock. Ron turned red and Pansy chuckled, while wiping the tears away. "Um so I'll just leave you two talk," and Ron was out of the room.

"Well, he couldn't get out of hear quicker could he," Pansy said slightly smirking as Harry sniggered.

"I wanted to start off by saying; I'm sorry about what happened to your parents," after a nod from her, he continued, "Ginny told me I was the father. I just wanted you to know that it'll be dangerous but I would like to know them and them me."

"Yes that would be great."

"And about us, I think maybe we should um get to know each other, so it won't be too awkward."

"Did I ever tell you we were going to have twins?"

**A/N ok so this chapter is done! Finally! So hope you liked it and if you have any ideas please help me!**


	4. AN

**A/N---OMG! I'm so sorry I haven't been able to update any of my stories but there coming! It seems someone in my family doesn't understand when a file says 'STAY OUT!'…well I guess they did stay out but they deleted my stories and ideas I had for the next chapters so I'm working on it…I'm soooo sorry**


End file.
